No More Tomorrows
by Melissa R. Mendelson
Summary: "And the past fades into a screaming gray, welcoming in a bright new today, who too will fall away but fights to remain, if no more tomorrows come this way."


No More Tomorrows (For Prissy)

by, Melissa R. Mendelson

"Dad?" The bedroom door was gently pushed in. A gentle breeze welcomed the ginger steps now edging into the room. Sun glistened across smiling faces forever frozen in time, settling on their wedding portrait. Whispers from the outside were chased by summer's calm. The day was ending, but still, he stood beside the open window with his back toward the one awaiting an answer. "Dad," he said again.

Still, no response. His shoulders were weighed down like the world was pressing against him. He frowned, and his eyes glistened. Instead of looking at the one now only inches away from him, he focused on the black car pulling into the driveway. A distraction. That was what he needed to make him go away. "Your friend's here," he responded. "You should head out."

"Fred called," he said.

"That's Uncle Fred," he corrected him.

"Dad, he told me." His father sighed in response. "He told me," he repeated.

"He wasn't supposed to, Jacob. He and Elaine are heading back from the Grand Canyon, and I had to say some personal things to him."

"Personal things?"

"Things that don't concern you, Jacob. Things that you don't need to worry about." He continued to hold his back to him. "Things that you shouldn't worry about."

"Dad, you can't do it!"

A soft knock fell across the bedroom door. A moment later, it was gently pushed further open. Soulful brown eyes peered inside, finding Jacob and his father standing near the bedroom window. "Jacob," she said. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, he is," his father said.

"No, I'm not," Jacob responded, and now his father looked at him. "I'm staying here, Jenny. You go on ahead without me."

"But the movie? Do you want me to wait?"

"No, Jenny."

"Jacob." He looked at his father. "You should go."

"Jenny, I can't go, but tell Nathaniel that we'll hang out soon. Maybe, tomorrow."

"There are no more tomorrows," his father whispered as he resumed looking out the window, but Jacob heard him. "You should go, son. You shouldn't be here when it happens."

"When what happens," Jenny asked.

"Jenny." She looked from his father to Jacob. "It's okay. Go." He forced a smile. "Everything's fine."

"You sure," and he nodded. "Okay. At least, you can't hog the popcorn this time." He smiled at that. "Nathaniel might, though."

"Don't let him," and he watched her leave the room.

"That was a mistake, son. I don't want you here."

"I don't care." Jacob closed the bedroom door. "Just tell me why, dad. Why?"

"Why? Do you even have to ask?" He followed Jacob's gaze over to the wedding portrait. "It's been a year, son."

"I know. I miss her too. But…"

"But what, Jacob? There's been no more Returned since that day, where a massive lot of them just appeared everywhere. She didn't return. She didn't come back like I did, and… And I can't, Jacob. I can't go on without her anymore. I just can't." Jacob's eyes filled with tears. "Don't cry, son. You're a man now. Men don't cry."

"Jesus, dad. I'm only sixteen."

"Going on seventeen. I was a man when I was your age. Going to school. Working at the factory. She cuddled you too much. Grow up, Jacob. It's time to grow up."

"You can't, dad. You can't disappear! What about me?"

"That's why I called Fred."

"What about Marty and Maggie? They should know."

"Fred is going to handle my affairs, son. He is going to look out for you, but this is your house now. You keep it in the family, no matter what. You understand?" Jacob slowly nodded. "Jenny is family too."

"I know." He wiped his tears aside. "She's like a sister to me."

"And I'm grateful for that. I know that you won't be left alone."

"Dad, it's not fair to Fred. How could you do that to him, your own brother?"

"Jacob." He held his son's gaze. "Fred found me once. Remember? In my car?" Jacob nodded. "I can't do that to him. Not again. That's why I called him. At least, one reason, and we had a good talk, son. We had a real good talk, but he understands. Now, I'm asking for you to."

"I know it's been hard without mom. I know, but we can get through this."

"Look at me, Jacob. It's been years, and we had some real good years. But I've barely aged. I've aged slow, and I know that if I stay, if I remain here, it may be for a long time. And the thought of being here without her just breaks my heart. I dream about her, and I know that she is waiting for me. And I know that when I disappear, I won't be dead. I'll just return."

"Return where?"

"Where we came from, Jacob. We came from somewhere, and that is where we will return to." He now approached his son and surprised him by wiping away his tears. "You're a man now, Jacob, and I am proud of you." He surprised him again with a hug. "Let me go, son," he whispered into his ear. "Just let me go," and he backed away from him.

"I want to be here when it happens."

"Jacob…"

"No, dad. You said that I'm a man now?" His father nodded. "Then, it's my decision. I want to be here when it happens."

"Okay."

"So?"

"So?"

"When will it happen?"

"When I see my last sunset."

"Then, I'll wait with you. We'll see it together."

"It won't be long now."

"I know, dad."

"I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too."

"And the past fades into a screaming gray, welcoming in a bright new today, who too will fall away but fights to remain, if no more tomorrows come this way," his father recited.

"Who wrote that?"

"Some poet, son."

"Didn't think you liked poetry," and his father smiled at that.

"I don't, but for whatever reason, it stuck with me. Sun's setting now."

"So I see."

A multitude of colors stretched across the sky. Another gentle breeze stirred. The day had come to an end. Would there be a tomorrow, and Jacob looked at his father in hopes of him changing his mind. The look on his father's face said different. He was happy, at peace, and that made Jacob smile as the last rays of sun met his father's face, tracing his haunting smile. And then, he was gone.

"Dad," and Jacob reached for the now empty space by the window. "Be with mom," he whispered. "Go be with mom."

A sharp wind smacked Jacob through the open window. He turned to see storm clouds now gathering overhead. Fierce lightning flashed, and thunder roared. He was never afraid of these storms, but now he jumped back as if snapped by a lightning bolt. He quickly slammed the window down to silence the storm outside, but still, he shuddered. He sensed something, something dark and foreboding.

"Maybe, this was a good thing," he muttered to himself. "Maybe, you shouldn't have stayed here," and he watched the storm unleash its raining terror on the town of Arcadia.


End file.
